itvs_mr_selfridgefandomcom-20200214-history
Episode Nine (Series Two)
Episode nine of series two was written by Dan Sefton and directed by Rob Evans. It aired on ITV on 16 March 2014, and was viewed by 5.01 million people. Summary Losing customers, Harry is determined to get the store back on track and asks Delphine to organise a special event in the Palm Court restaurant. Leclair suggests he invite American journalist Winifred Bonfils Black (Sara Stewart) to write a story about Selfridge's. Agnes doubts she has made the right choice in Victor Colleano. Lady Mae is taken in by the Selfridges, and she and Frank Edwards unite to help Selfridge but his plan backfires. Selfridge's daughters and his mother arrive from the United States just as Rose is diagnosed with lung congestion and has to spend time in the country. Lady Mae gives Delphine an ultimatum and Agnes receives a visitor. Plot We open on Miss Mardle and Florian Dupont in bed together…Miss Mardle encourages him to leave her before the house wakes up. Harry despairs that he’s still big news in the press. He’s got a meeting with his lawyers to try to put a stop to it all. He’s got Delphine coming in to the store to discuss strategy and wants Rose to join them. Rose she has an appointment – but advises him to keep it simple. Before he heads off, Harry sees a snippet in the paper – seems that Lady Mae has left Loxley. Agnes waits for the postman to see if there’s any news from George – nothing. Florian walks Mardle to work – she gives him a little money to make sure he eats a decent lunch. He kisses her and Grove witnesses the whole exchange. Mardle sees that he sees. Jessie tries to hand in her notice to Kitty, on her father’s orders. Kitty won’t accept it – tells Jessie she’ll try to sort it out…. Harry’s with Crabb , Henri and Delphine – they’ve got to put their heads together to stem the damage that the scandal is causing them. Delphine has the idea to turn the Palm Court into Delphine’s The Club – to offer people an escape. Crabb is sceptical but Harry’s up for it. Henri’s got another idea – the journalist Winifred Bonfils Black is in London and she’d be perfect to write a piece about the store. Kitty talks to Frank – she’s seen that Mae has left Loxley and think it could Mae’s way of telling the world that he’s to blame for the scandal. Frank must investigate it – he owes it to Harry to put it right. Frank’s with his editor – he wants to investigate the Loxley story. Jameson won’t budge – so Frank resigns, Kitty’s words about integrity ringing in his ears. He tries to talk to Harry on the phone but Harry won’t accept the call. Rose is with her consultant about how tired she’s been feeling. He wants to examine her more thoroughly. Grove has summoned Miss Mardle. He gives her a telling off for conduct unbecoming outside the store this morning. He tells her she is being used, humiliated by Florian – she’s being taken for an old fool! She keeps her dignity and tells him it’s none of her concern. She walks out with her head held high but she’s desperately hurt. Harry and Henri meet the formidable Winifred (Sara Stewart)! She’s going to look around the store and if she comes across a story, she’ll write about it. Can’t promise any more than that…she certainly doesn’t do puff pieces. Frank talks to Lady Mae and they discuss how to get to the bottom of the scandal. She tells Frank she overheard Loxley blackmail Egerton months back to get a place on the procurement committee…Frank should talk to Egerton. Henri introduces Winifred to her biggest fan, Thackery. He secretly hopes that she writes about him…. Winifred tells Henri that her readers want to read a story that they can identify with, something or someone inspirational. Henri suggests he introduce her to Agnes Towler. Delphine and Rose catch up – Delphine wonders if Rose is well? She seems pale. Rose tells her she’s been diagnosed with chest congestion – Delphine advises her to get out of town for a while. Harry doesn’t need anything else to worry about and it will do Rose the world of good. Harry has sought Mae out at her hotel. Mae apologises for vouching for Loxley. Initially resistant, Harry softens when he learns that Loxley has been a violent husband. He sympathises and tells her she’s coming home to stay with he and Rose. No arguments. Winifred is intoxicated by Agnes’ studio filled with sketches, fabrics and designs – and impressed by Agnes’ ambition and talent. Winifred recognises the close bond that exists between Henri and Agnes and is surprised that Agnes is engaged to be married. They talk about George…she tells Winifred that he’s missing in action but that she’s sure he’ll be back. Henri looks concerned. Henri goes to Victor to talk about his concern about Agnes but he only seems to rile him. Why’s Henri interfering? The tension is palpable and we realise that this is more than just concern about Agnes – these are two men in love with the same woman. Harry introduces Miss Blenkinsop to Miss Plunkett – she’s been brought back to help with the heavy workload. She’ll look after the social diary, Miss Plunkett, business. We’re really not sure that this is going to work! Harry and Delphine are in the Palm Court dressed as Delphine’s ahead of the opening. Harry’s pleased with what she’s done – and Delphine tries to capitalise on it. She suggests that Harry might need a female eye like hers in the store permanently. They could start working together – side by side…he won’t regret it… Frank goes to Egerton and asks him outright if he’s been blackmailed by Loxley – Frank wants him behind bars. Egerton denies it. He gives Kitty an update – it’s going to take a few days to get some answers. Which makes Kitty see that she’ll have to sort out the Jessie situation herself. Winifred says goodbye to Agnes – tells her she’s surprised that she’s giving up her brilliant career for marriage. Agnes stands her ground but we wonder if Winifred’s words have touched a nerve. Mae comes to the store to tackle Delphine as she puts the finishing touches to the Palm Court. Mae tells her that she knows exactly what she’s up to – get out of town or she’ll tell Rose exactly what Delphine is up to – trying to steal her husband! Agnes is at home – there’s a knock at the door. Is it the bad news that Agnes feared it would be? No, it’s George! He’s come home…Injured with time off to recuperate. The next morning, George eats breakfast with Agnes, Mardle and Florian. He’s in high spirits – but he’s definitely surprised that Agnes is getting married to Victor. Not what he thought her immediate future held…but he seems happy enough. Harry, Rose and Mae at home – they get an unwelcome threatening visit from Loxley. Egerton’s obviously tipped him off. Harry squares up to him – and Loxley backs down. Loxley’s going to drag Mae through the courts … Mae and Harry vow to work with Frank to bring Loxley down. As Harry turns to go, Mae gives him a warning about Delphine – tells him not to trust her. She’s out to destroy him and Rose… Grove tells the Heads of Department that Doris has had their fourth baby – a baby boy. Mardle looks on. Grove finds her later, she offers her best wishes but makes it clear that she doesn’t want to chat further. Now George is back, Victor seizes the moment – he asks Agnes to marry him sooner rather than later – before George heads back to the front…the pressure is on… Delphine’s Palm Court idea has bombed and she goes to Harry and tries to fight her corner. It’s her last ditch attempt to get Harry on side, in business and personally…will it work? Harry’s at home with Rose – the woman he loves the most in the world. She has a surprise for him – all the girls are home!